A technique is known in which the eyesight direction of a user is detected by emitting non-visible light such as near-infrared light to the user's eyes and analyzing an image of the user's eyes including reflected light. Information of the detected eyesight direction of the user is reflected on the monitor of, for example, a personal computer (PC), a game console or the like, and thus use as a pointing device has been realized.
A head mounted display is an image display device that presents a three-dimensional image to a user wearing the device. Generally, the head mounted display is used in a state of being mounted to cover the visual range of a user. For this reason, a user wearing the head mounted display is shielded from external images. When the head mounted display is used as a display device of an image of a moving picture, a game or the like, it is difficult for a user to visually recognize an input device such as a controller.
Therefore, the capability of using a head mounted display as a substitute for a pointing device by detecting the eyesight direction of a user wearing the display leads to convenience.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a technique of detecting the eyesight direction of a user wearing a head mounted display.